Don't Be Stupid!
by Kagome1322
Summary: just a couple of girls singing like their on crack, i'm sure you get it, but to put it simple Kags and San are breakin' it down with a few songs :P


**AN: hey I was watching TV when this show came on and a song started to play, and I was like "hey that's sounds so much like Kagome and Inuyasha I just had to write about it.**

**Disclaimer: I …… do not own Inuyasha or the song used in this oneshot. (golly I hate irony) **

* * *

The Inuyasha gang was walking down the road and Kagome and Sango were in front of the others and were singing songs they remembered from the radio Kagome had brought from her time.

_**(Sango)**_

_We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts  
We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be ok_

_**(Kagome)  
**We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile_

As the girls were singing with each other the guys were watching from behind them, amazed at how they sang. Then Shippo asked

"Why are they singing?" he looked at Inuyasha and Miroku and they both just shrugged.

Then as the girls started to sing together they started to dance a little, but only like a hop in their step and swinging their arms more then usual. If you were a traveler you would have thought they were crazy because they were both wearing clothes from Kagome's time that consisted of low rider blue jeans and Kagome had a red tank top while Sango had a purple one.

_**(Both)  
**Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on_

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The view is so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_**(Kagome)  
**We don't wanna sleep  
Just wanna stay up  
There's so much to say  
And not enough hours in the day_

While Kagome was singing Inuyasha started to growl. She looked behind her and Sango and gave him a questioning glance. He mouthed Kouga,andshe just shrugged and turned around. Then when Kouga came he said nothing to anybody just listened to 'his woman' sing.

_**(Sango)  
**We'll laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile_

_**(Both)  
**Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on_

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feelings so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_**(Kagome)  
**No time to be lazy  
The journey is perfect  
The pace is so crazy  
The race is so worth it  
I will be with you  
We'll do this together  
Always together_

_**(Both)  
**Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
(Mountain we're on)_

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down  
Never comin' down (from this)_

_Always knowing were gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
(Never coming down from this)_

_The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
The place so is crazy  
The race is so worth it_

_(**Kagome)**  
Life is amazing with you on the ride_

After Kagome wrapped up the song Kouga went running to her, and grabbed her hands in his.

"Kagome, my woman you sing like a bird in the early morn and you shall sing when we become one and you leave the muttface." Kouga said.

"Umm sorry Kouga but I'm not your woman and can you please let go of me?" it came out more of a question then a command and when he didn't let go Inuyasha came over and decked Kouga on the head. Kougainstantly let gothen turned to him.

"Hey muttface who do you think you are?" Kouga yelled

"Well wolf-breath Kagome wanted you off of her and you didn't listen!"Inuyasha yelled back.

"Yeah well you can't tell me how to treat my woman mutt!" Kouga screamed. Just as Inuyasha went to get his sword Kagome yelled the cursed word.

"Oswari!" then Inuyasha smashed into the ground muttering something along the lines of 'damn it wench, what was that for?'

then Sango spoke up saying " hey Kagome doesn't that remind you of the song we were listening to earlier, that don't be stupid one?"

"Yeah hey Sango wanna help me sing it?"

When Sango nodded Kagome smiled then turned to the guys with a look that clearly said ' listen but do not watch us' Sango accompanied the same look. The guys just nodded then turned around, but as soon as the girls turned around to they spun back so they were facing them. Then Kagome started. **(AN: mind you that they have no music playing right now) **

* * *

_**(Kagome)**_

_You're so complicated-you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail  
I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
And I get the third degree  
I'm really feelin' frustrated  
Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me  
And you'll see _

_Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax_

Then as the chorus started Sango joined in.

_**(Both)**  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible _

_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
So don't be stupid-you know I love you_

Kagome started by herself again, as Inuyasha and the guys realized that the song was focused on Inuyasha and not Kouga.

_**(Kagome)  
**Stop overreacting  
You even get suspicious when I paint my nails  
It's definitely distracting  
The way you dramatize every little small detail_

_Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax-Max_

_**( Both)**_

_Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you_

_Don't be stupid-you're my baby _

_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)_

_**( Kagome)**_

_Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible_

Then as they kept walking Kagome smiled at Sango secretly thanking her for giving her a way to show Inuyasha her true feelings. The guys just kept walking behind them with a n exception of Kouga, as the girls started to sing again.

* * *

_(**Sango)**_

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

_**(Kagome)**  
Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain._

_**(Both)**  
Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try_

****

* * *

****

**An: okay I hope you like it and remember flames are welcome just not too mean. And if you didn't understand the ending the song isn't over…. It just kind of fades out because the story is done. Well anyway if you don't like this one I have one called 'My Only Hope' and I personally like that one better. **

**Well check out some of my other stories**

**_!READ AND REVIEW!_**


End file.
